


The Resurrection

by superdupergay



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hosiewritings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdupergay/pseuds/superdupergay
Summary: When a hunter got too close and managed to kill Hope whilst she was in her werewolf form.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 46





	The Resurrection

“HOPE! NOOO NOOOO THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!” Josie Forbes sobbed loudly as she knelt down and held onto Hope Mikaelson. The silver bullet that’s stuck on her chest when she was in the wolf form shifted her back. 

Hope spitted out blood. “It’s okay Josie…” even when she was on her last breathe, Hope’s priority is still Josie. Josie held onto Hope tighter. Her face anguished as tears pooled and dripped onto Hope’s soon to be a cold lifeless body. By the time the others came, Hope was gone. 

MG, Lizzie and Kaleb stood in horror watching their friend who had been through so much just dead. “There has to be a way to bring her back… A spell… or something right?” Josie asked with a shaky voice. 

“Josie, you know we can’t do that. There will be consequences….” Lizzie tried to comfort her by placing her hand on Josie’s right shoulder only to be brushed away. 

“Then leave. If you won’t help me, leave!” Josie said and blast a ball of fire in their direction. The group only missing because of their supernatural abilities. 

“Josie, I know you’re upset but we have to get her back to school.” MG urged. Josie glared at him and he held his hands up in defeat. 

“Hey, uhm this might not be a good time but isn’t Hope a tribrid? Wouldn’t her vampire genes kick in?” Kaleb said as his scratching his head.  
Josie still not letting go of Hope’s body cling to her longer. “Please come back…” she pleaded silently though the vampires MG and Kaleb could hear her. Her fingers dug through Hope’s chest for the silver bullet and she pulled it out of her.  
Right on cue, Hope’s eyes turned yellow as she suddenly gasped for air.  
“Hey, you’re okay! You’re okay!” Josie said in between sobs while she pulled Hope in for a hug. But something was different about this Hope. The others backed away slowly unsure if this was their Hope. Her yellow eyes seem to be wild under the moonlight. 

“So hungry….” Her new senses heightened everything around her. Hope could smell how good Josie is while she is still holding her close. But more importantly the heartbeats of two witches. Hope tried to fight the new inner demon but she couldn’t. 

“Get Lizzie out of here MG!” Kaleb ordered. MG nodded and in a flash Lizzie and him were gone. Kaleb used his supernatural speed to grab hold of Josie but Hope was quicker.  
“She’s mine.” Hope growled and carried Josie away within a split second eluding Kaleb. 

Somewhere deeper in the woods

“Hope let me go!” Josie ordered while trying to break free from the stronghold of Hope. “Never.” Hope replied curtly. There’s a shift in the air when Josie realized that this Hope is a lot more direct. With her hand still holding Josie’s waist, Hope’s eyes lingered at Josie’s lips before she subconsciously licking it. 

“I know you’re pretty but now I feel like my senses are heightened by a lot.”  
“Uh-huh. Let’s go back to the school, you can get blood bags and get checked.” Josie suggested.  
Hope chuckled darkly. “Well, why would I have blood bags when there’s a perfectly delicious in more ways than one right in front of me?”  
Josie’s face turned beet red. She backed away slowly from Hope till her back is against an old tree.  
Like a predator, Hope decreased their distance and grinned at Josie. “Are you afraid of me now?” 

Josie shocked her head and tried to muster her strength to appear unaffected. “No.” 

“Liar. I can hear your heart beating faster every step I take. Tell me do you think about this too?” Hope leaned into Josie’s neck and inhaled deeply taking in the sweet scent of Josie. With the newfound sense of power, Hope licked Josie’s neck. 

Of course Josie thought about it, a lot. Sometimes, in inappropriate situations but it was just that – fantasy. Now that it is happening, Hope being truly a tribrid that is having a sample by tasting her neck, Josie’s brain just short-circuited. Hope’s fangs grew out and honestly, it didn’t really hurt. The first taste of blood and coming from her, it was simply exquisite. No wonder Kaleb complained about blood bags isn’t a good enough substitute for the actual thing. The blood in a live person with their heart still supplying it all around their body. The increase in their heartbeat when one is scared makes the blood juicier. 

To put it in simple words, it was as though someone was giving you a hickey. That’s how Josie would have described it but she was feeling a bit woozy. Neither of them knew how much did Hope took but Josie wasn’t a hopeless human. She’s a Forbes and with a touch from the bark of the tree, she was able to draw the magical power coursing through the Earth. 

“Auferetur.” Josie uttered the word whilst raising her right hand and Hope flew across her falling on the cold hard ground. She wiped the remaining blood from her chin in one swift move. “That was really tasty. Thanks Josie. Now let’s get back home.” Hope extended her hand. Josie rolled her eyes and grabbed Hope’s hand but Hope pulled her down on top of her instead. 

“I’ve always imagined you like this. On top of me.” 

‘Since when did her voice turn raspy?’ Josie thought to herself. Her mind was clouded with other things though. Namely with what to do with Hope just underneath her. 

“Passim” Josie whispered and Hope’s legs spread wide open. Hope had that loopy smile. “So you do have the same fantasy as me.” The full-blown tribrid quipped. 

“Just shut up.” Josie growled. Her kiss definitely sealed Hope’s from coming with more comeback. Josie’s hands were busy removing Hope’s sweater. Her hands roam around Hope’s body, exploring them. When she caressed Hope’s hardened nipples while they were busy kissing, Hope released a moan. It sounded super sultry, leaving Josie wanting more. 

Once Josie stopped kissing Hope’s lips, she moved south. Capturing her lover’s left nipple while pinching and pulling on the right nipple to elicit more wanton noises. Both of their minds were only driven by their basic carnal desire. Josie alternate between doing those two and Hope could feel herself getting wetter with each lick and pressure that Josie applied on her. 

“Josie… I… need…more” The tribrid said in between her moans. 

“Ssh..All in good time.” 

Josie removed her pants and leaned in to inhale her sweet scent. She placed gentle kisses on her inner thighs. 

“JOSIE!” 

Josie tutted. “So impatient..” 

Despite her words, Josie herself is rather impatient. She literally has the girl of her dreams underneath, soaking wet and begging her to stop the teasing. She spread her drenched panties aside and buried her head. Her tongue stuck out to taste her lover for the very first time and she sighed in content. ‘Of course she taste perfect’ Josie thought to herself. 

Her tongue twirl ad swirl around capturing most of the juice excreted out by Hope. Josie added two fingers in while her tongue was busy licking the clit. It didn’t take long for Hope to scream out when she came on Josie’s face. 

When Hope has recollected herself she eyed Josie hungrily. A tint of red formed on Josie’s cheeks. With the moon as the source of light for both of them. Josie shook her head. “No, the others will be looking for us. We should head back.” 

Hope nodded as she wore back her clothes whilst Josie blatantly watch her get dressed. Hope smirked and skipped out on her panties. Instead, she folded it and put it in Josie’s pocket. “Something to remember me by.” 

Josie rolled her eyes. “Hope, we go to the same school and it’s hard to forget you.” 

“So you think I’m unforgettable?” 

The whole walk back was just the two of them goofing around and in happy spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing a Hosette. Also, they are 18 in here. Slight occ. Hope you liked it! :p


End file.
